10 REASONS WHY
by lotrharrypotter3
Summary: A list of 10 reasons I think something should/shouldn't happen(ed) and stuff like that :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soo this idea was in my mind for quite long time now and I decided to post it here. Flames are welcome but I hope you all understand that this is my personal opinion and I don't want to harm anyone so please if you're not okay with some of the things I write please don't get offended or something like that.. **

**So here I'll be writing '10 reasons why...' something should or shouldn't happen and things like that. I might also write why something 'should' happen and in the next chapter why it 'shouldn't'. (For example in the first chapter I've wrote why I think " Arya and Eragon should become a couple" but I'm pretty sure that soon I'll write " 10 reasons why they shouldn't"…**

**IT CONTAINS SPOILERS! **

**So I hope you enjoy it^^ the reviews are most welcome of course :D**

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle or it's characters, only borrow them :D **

10 reasons why Arya and Eragon should become a couple:

1\. In Angela's prophecy she says that Eragon would fell in love with someone with noble birth and Arya's an elven princess.

2\. From the start it was obcious he likes her.

3\. She probably also started having feelings for him later, she shared a lot of things with him and she doesn't look like someone that likes telling personal information with the others, does she?

4\. Saphira likes Arya and wouldn't mind this relationship (take this Trianna :P )

5\. They look like a good couple.

6\. It's like an unwritten rule that the main character (almost) always ends up with 'the beautiful girl that helped him save the word from the evil'.

7\. While she was inprisoned, she connected with him (yes, the reason was because she was trying to reach something familiar and she found him because of Saphira but still..)

8\. He saved her (this one just supports number 6 and 7 :D )

9\. They both look a little lonely and need someone (exept the dragons) next to them.

10\. About maybe10 000 people that had read the books think that they should become a couple and if this isn't good enough reason, then I don't know what is. :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: soo here's the new chapter :D the last wasn't very well accepted but I won't stop writing this.. **

**:D However, thanks for the reviews everyone, they're most welcome :D and also if someone want me to write something, you can just PM me or review (something like "I'd like to see "10 reasons why...something" :D ) **

**Soo enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance Cycle or the characters.. **

10 reasons why the Eragon movie was dissapointing. 

1\. Everything was done wrong.

2\. What was this thing with Saphira's growing? She flew away and when she came back she was 50 times bigger and she could talk with Eragon in his mind..

3\. Everything about Arya was wrong - from her hair and eyes color to her acting with Eragon and the others.

4\. Ra''zac.. they were killed in the movie and this is something that happens a lot later in the books..

5\. They killed Sloan and Katrina was mentioned in only one scene. Deleted.. this changes the rest of the story..

6\. They also missed Elva and the blessing.. this is also important for the rest of the story!

7\. Angela and Solembum - they didn't even showed the werecat and Angela was weird as hell.

8\. Nothing really made sence - why did Brom helped Eragon? Why did Murtagh went to Varden when he knew they'll capture him? Those things make sence in the book but in the movie they are made to look senceless..

9\. The end.. when Eragon woke up Arya was already traveling to Ellesmera. And when he and Saphira followed her they just told her "goodbye" and returned to Varden. What about Eragon's training for a rider? Which reminds me about...

10\. The scene with Durza and basicly everything after it.. what was this kind of dragon the Shade was riding? Why didn't they showed anything about the scar that it left on Eragon? Why didn't they showed how Oromis talks with Eragon while he's unconscious..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soo Randomness requested me to write "10 reasons why Murtagh and Nasuada should've been a couple" here it is. I can't say I'm very pleased with this chapter but anyways, enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle or it's characters. I'm only pointing out why they shouldn't ended the way they did..**

10 reasons why Murtagh and Nasuada should've been a couple

1\. He changes his real name because of her. I mean, hello, he changed his personality, himself for that girl.

2\. Even from the begining Murtagh tells Eragon "I've seen earls and counts who had wives, compared to her, were more fitted for life as a hag than nobility", making his half brother wonder is there something he feels towards her.

3\. After all they've been through, it's almost unbelievable that in the end Murtagh just flyes away with Thorn (reminds me that the next chapter should be "10 REASONS WHY... I want to kill Murtagh for being stupid" :D no, not really :D )

4\. "You know why"!

5\. They are just so cute together.

6\. They've shared each other things no one knows about them. Shouldn't this make people closer and stuff.

7\. After all he had done to her, Nasuada still forgives him, if this isn't love, then I don't know what is it.

8\. After Galbatorix's defeat, Nasuada becomes a Queen of the Empire and every queen needs a king ;)).

9\. They like each other. It's obvious. They should become a couple. Someone should hit Paolini for not making them a couple.

10\. Did I mentioned how super, ultra, cool couple are they? Well, they are.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter but lately I was kind of busy. Okay, okay, I lied. I was just too lazy. No excuses for that. However, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy and where are my manners lately? Thanks to all those who had reviewed and favorited/followed. ^^ those things are most welcome, you know ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle or it's characters. **

10 reasons why Saphira rules!

1\. No matter what happens, she is always there for Eragon. Surely that is what dragons and dragon riders do but it's still soo sweet.  
2\. She is blue. Blue is cool ;)  
3\. She is so inlove with herself and she perfectly know that she rules but it's still cool 'cause it's soo true.  
4\. She always keeps Eragon's back safe, no matter what he does.  
5\. She is a dragon. They are simply amazing no matter what they do.  
6\. She calls Eragon "Little one" that's soo cute.  
7\. She protects her Rider not only on the battle field but in every other aspects, including love.  
8\. No matter what happens to her, she never quits.  
9\. She always puts Eragon's life and needs before her's.  
10\. That's Saphira. She is the coolest and prettiest dragon that ever existed (and she knows it).


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Soo yeah, I promised myself I'll write this summer but I didn't. However, here's a new (and last?) chapter. I don't havew any ideas for this list anymore. BUT if any of you have, feel free to share them and I'll write them down! ;) So bye for now. Andd we might (eventually) meet again :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle, all of it belongs to the great C. Paolini. **

10 reasons why there should definitely be a book five!

1\. We need to know what happens with Eragon and Saphira and the new dragon riders!

2\. We need to get more of Angela! She's hilarious!

3\. We need to see Arya and Eragon together.

4\. We need to see what happens with Murtagh and does he and Nasuada become a couple, too.

5\. We just need to read about Alagesia!

6\. We need to understand what happens with all the Eldunari.

7\. We need to see what happens with Roran, Kartina and the other people from Carvahall.

8\. We need to see more of Arya as a dragon rider.

9\. We need to see what will happen between Saphira and Firnen.

10\. We need to understand if any of those fics "After Inheritance" is near the real story.


End file.
